the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Galahad, Son of Gaheris
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Galahad, First Son of Gaheris. |- |'Nicknames' |Gilly, Guy |- | Homeland | Camelot, Albion |- | Born | 1203 AD |- |'Died' | n/a |- |'Occupation' |King of Camelot, Former Right Hand of Lord Flynn of Ealdor and fomer woods guide in Camelot. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Human |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 6ft 2in (1.88 m) |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color |Ice Blue |- | Distinguishing Features |His dark, sinister look and even darker attire |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, French |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Gaheris, Son of Bors * Aurora Rose |- | Spouse(s) * Eira Juno Storm Calvierri |- | Children * Torin Storm * Zena Storm |- | Other Family Members * Gareth, Son of Gaheris - Brother * Arthur Pendragon - Uncle * Mordred, the Black Knight - Cousin * Morgan Le Fay - Aunt * Torani Storm - Mother-in-Law * Gwaine Calvierri - Father-in-Law * Seifa Theirin - Sister-in-Law * Flynn Calvierri - Brother-in-Law * Mithian Calvierri - Sister-in-Law * Clara Storm - Niece * Peregryn Storm - Nephew |} Galahad is the son of Sir Gaheris, a Knight of King Arthur's Round Table, and Arthur's half-brother. This makes Galahad nephew to the King, himself. Despite being tweny nine and seemingly fit and healthy, he was never able to become a knight himself, because of an incident several years earlier - he broke his collar bone as a teen and has lost his strength in that arm as a result, meaning he cannot wield a sword with the strength needed to use it effectively. Because of this he is a Woods Guide, helping people safely through the various woods and forests around Camelot, instead. His brother, Gareth, constantly teases him about being a 'failure' to the family, and whilst Galahad knows that his father is diappointed in him, he often finds strength and support from his mother - and later, his soul mate Eira, as well. 'History' 'Early Years' Galahad is the eldest son of Gaheris and Aurora, and from the day he was born, his father had plans for him to join the elite legions of King Arthur's Round Table Knights. These plans were scuppered, however, when Galahad was thrown from his horse when he was fourteen. He and his brother had been out riding through the woods surrounding their father's estate, when a snake in the grass spooked Galahad's horse. He was thrown from the saddle and shattered his collar bone. Arthur's trusted friend and ally, Merlin, was able to reset and heal the bones, but Galahad lost all strength in that arm and for the next year, could not use it. He was forced to wear a sling, to keep his paraysed arm out of the way so that it did not hinder him too much. A year after the accident, he regained his feeling in the arm, little by little, and very slowly began to exercise the muscles in it once more, to try and regain full use of it. By the time he was eighteen, his father was convinced that he was fully recovered from the accident, and enlisted Galahad in the tournament that was held every year so that King Arthur could appraise his men and select worthy recruits to join his ever expanding Round Table Order. Galahad did not even make it past the first round of the tournament as he had lost all the strength in his injured arm, and despite intense physical exercises to try and regain this strength, he was unable to wield a sword in that hand, and had no skill or co-ordination in his other to be able to compensate by fighting left handed instead of right handed. King Arthur stated that he was not fit to become a Knight, and should consider pursuing a different career path instead. Gaheris was devastated, and felt incredibly disappointed that his son had let him down - however the blow was softened a little when Galahad's younger brother Gareth was selected instead. From then on, Galahad became a woods guide. People would pay him to lead them safely through the woods, forests and various other landscapes of the kingdom. He also learned that he could still shoot a bow, and would often go hunting to provide food for the family - although stealth did not come easy to him, given his size, and he'd often return empty handed - fuelling his father's disappointment even more. 'Eira' Galahad first met Eira as she was fleeing from four men - or a 'quad' - who was chasing her. They had followed her from Britain, where she met with King John for the same reason she was now meeting with King Arthur. The Quad were assassins, sent to kill her by John (who turned her away and believed she was a spy for Robin Hood). Galahad came to her aid, leading her away from the men and hoping to lose them. When they were surrounded, he helped Eira to deal with them, despite the fact that between the pair of them, they only had a knife, two bows and a handful of arrows - not good for close quarter combat. The two took a moment to recover, and talk, and Galahad called her 'friend'. She quizzed him on his choice of words, before revealing that she'd never had any real friends - only her family, who she wasn't particularly close to anyway (which she feels is her fault because of the way she's treated them all). After their talk, Galahad escorted her safely the rest of the way to Camelot's citadel and used his status as the son of a knight to get her inside, where a banquet was being held to honour Queen Guinevere's birthday. 'Secrets' Eira seemed more than a little skittish during the banquet, and Galahad believed it was because of the Quad who had hunted her. In reality, she was simply afraid of being recognized or discovered. Eventually Arthur came over and with a few cryptic explanations from Eira, he took her away to talk privately. She told he and his wife Guinevere everything that had happened, begging for their help - or at the very least, any information they may have about her mother. A while later, she emerged with the King and Queen, looking disappointed but more relaxed, at least. Galahad began to realise that there was more to Eira than she'd let on, however, and during the rest of the evening, tried to find ways of getting her to reveal her true identity. She refused to tell him anything, hiding behind their bond of friendship, and telling him that the day he tells her his secret, she will tell him hers. Galahad's secret is that he is in fact strong enough and fully able to be a knight, but doesn't want to be, so lies about his 'disability'. His father is ashamed that his son does not want to follow in his footsteps, but respects his decision none-the-less and lies for him too. Arthur knows the truth, but as Gaheris is a close friend, he respects the secrecy too. Galahad does not want Eira to know because he is afraid she will think less of him, or judge him for being a coward. She'd never do that, but he doesn't know that, so doesn't want to take the chance. Eira is unable to gain any information from Arthur about her mother, but does gain an alliance from Albion. Arthur also offers her three of his best knights as protection during her journey, but Eira refuses, stating that he needs them more. Instead, she is happy to take Galahad. Arthur is happy for this, as is Gaheris, but Galahad isn't so sure. He knows that Eira's path is dangerous and he would be forced to fight, revealing his secret. Gaheris takes him to one side and explains that a woman like Eira comes only once in every lifetime. If he lets her go now, he will never meet another girl like her. Finally Galahad agrees, and the two set off back for Ealdor so that Eira can see if her family have discovered anything new that might help in her search for her mother. Along the way, she and Galahad bond even more, though still do not have the courage to tell one another their secrets just yet. As they reach Ealdor, however, Eira begins to wonder if it's such a good idea. Sooner or later she'll have to tell him the truth. She waits until they are back at the palace (Galahad wondering how she knows so many royal families and can be welcomed so easily into their homes), and then she and her father tell him everything - about who she is, why she hid her identity and why she is searching for her mother. She believes Galahad will be angry for her deception, but instead he thinks it's brilliant! He is amazed and stunned to be in such company. He then feels obliged to reveal his own secret about being able to fight, and Eira is not angry either. In fact she calls them both fools, and laughs it all off. Gwaine welcomes Galahad, and offers to knight him, but Galahad refuses, stating that he's still not ready to become a knight. He's happy just to be who he is. 'Camlann' A month after Torani was rescued by Eira, Galahad and a small company of others, news reached Galahad that his Uncle was in deep trouble, back in Camelot. Mordred, Galahad's cousin and Arthur's nephew, had risen up against the King and started a rebellion to seize the throne. Arthur was calling all available aid, so Galahad and Eira accepted the call now that her mother was safe once more. The pair hurried back to Camelot in time to take part in the fateful Battle of Camlann, where Mordred's men were making a bold stand against King Arthur's. The battle wore on for many hours, and almost all of Arthur's Round Table knights were killed. Arthur and Mordred duelled well into the evening, when Mordred finally gained the upper hand and mortally wounded his uncle (though not before losing his own hand, gaining a scar across his cheek and shattering his leg so badly that it would never fully heal). Mordred's mother, Morgan Le Fay, had repented her sins before the battle and now, horrified by her son's actions, begged to take her half-brother to the Isle of Avalon so that he may be placed into a deep sleep, allowing his wounds to heal. Before she took him away, however, he had just enough time to share a few words with his Nephew. Galahad was the last surviving member of the Pendragon Bloodline (indirectly), with the exception of Mordred. Arthur could not bare the thought of Mordred taking the throne, so declared Galahad as his rightful heir and the next King of Camelot. Galahad, seeing no other choice, accepted on the condition that Eira become his Queen. She accepted, despite being only fifteen years old. Arthur then knighted them both, making Eira the first 'Lady Knight' of Camelot. Neither of them understood why he had done this, but Merlin would later explain that it was because the Round Table in Camelot was enchanted, and only those knighted by Arthur could sit at it. Anyone else who tried would be killed by the enchantments. Two weeks after the battle, when the people had had time to mourn, Galahad was crowned King and after a small, quiet marriage ceremony witnessed only by a few, Eira became his Queen, and the only woman to sit at the Round Table. Mordred had skulked away to lick his wounds and was not seen for a year after the battle, which gave Galahad and Eira time to focus on the other problems they now faced together - namely ruling Camelot and taming Arthur's enchanted sword, Excalibur. 3.1.png|He may not look like a typical knight in shining armour, but appearances can be deceiving. gog68.jpg|Despite his sinister apparance, Galahad is actually a big softie at heart. Tumblr megszzg6Lz1qcv6i8o1 500.png Tumblr mf2hijUlUJ1s0sijoo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgxp6fm2fR1qen516o1 500.jpg Tumblr mgxpteTWly1qen516o1 500.jpg Tumblr mgylnobK2X1qlhck1o1 500.jpg Tumblr mjeqz8zHiQ1s7gbmlo1 250.jpg Tumblr mjeqz8zHiQ1s7gbmlo3 500.jpg Tumblr lmxjulBUrW1qhwkl4o1 500.jpg Category:Knight Category:Human Category:Male Category:Military Category:Third Generation Category:Royalty